Rumah
by senyuman kecil
Summary: Apa yang kalian rasakan jika teman masa kecil kalian tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang buruk? Nijimura mengalaminya. Haizaki, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, berubah menjadi pemabuk, perokok, dan hal-hal berbau dunia malam lainnya. / Nijimura x Fem! Haizaki


**senyuman kecil present**

 **Rumah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Fem! Haizaki Shougo**

 **Rated: M**

 _ **Typo**_ **, gaje, nyeleneh,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Genderbend**_ **, penuh kata-kata kasar dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dulu, dulu dia adalah gadis yang polos.

"Niji-nii! Niji-nii!"

Memanggilnya dengan wajah polos itu, Onii-chan, serta tetangga yang menyebalkan.

"Bibi! Apa Niji-nii ada di lumah?"

Haizaki Shouko, lebih muda darinya. Polos dan menyebalkan. Berstatus sebagai teman akrab serta tetangga dari Nijimura Shuuzou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angkat kalimat tentang kepolosan itu. Mengapa? Karena tiap-tiap orang pasti beranjak dewasa. Begitu pula Nijimura dan Haizaki. Tapi kedewasaan tersebut, telah merenggut sosok Haizaki yang polos. Dan Nijimura baru menyadarinya di saat secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat Haizaki merenung di balkon kamarnya, yang letaknya tepat bersebrangan dengan kamarnya, dia merokok.

"Kamu perokok, heh?" Sindir Nijimura.

"Haha." Haizaki hanya menjawabnya dengan ringisan datar. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya yang menjepit batang laknat dalam persepsi masyarakat.

Mata Nijimura menyelidiki. Dan menemukan botol kaca dalam genggaman tangan Haizaki yang mulai pucat. Oke, tidak hanya perokok. Tapi juga pemabuk.

"Sejak kapan?" Selidik Nijimura kembali.

"Untuk apa juga kau tahu?" Setetes, dua tetes, dan lebih isi dalam botol itu, diteguk Haizaki, "Orang tuaku. Ah, tidak. Bajingan-bajingan itu sudah gila. Dan kegilaannya juga menimpa padaku. Tenang saja, Nijimura, aku melakukan ini cuma untuk menghilangkan kegilaanku."

Perasaan Nijimura campur aduk. Antara prihatin, kasihan, sedih, simpati, empati, semuanya dicampur-campur. Apa yang kalian rasakan jika mempunyai teman masa kecil yang akrab sekali, dan setelah tumbuh besar, mereka berubah menjadi jenis orang yang buruk? Tanyakan pada Nijimura. Mungkin perasaan kalian serupa dengannya.

.

.

.

GROW UP

* * *

"Hei, Bodoh." Nijimura menemukannya. Di gang sempit, dengan baju minim untuk ukuran norma kesopanan, dan rokok, "Orang tuamu mencarimu."

"Persetan!" Gadis yang rambutnya dicat abu-abu nyentrik itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat, "Bilang pada Bajingan itu aku takkan kembali dalam waktu seminggu. _Just leave me alone_. Aku butuh ketenangan!"

"Kau sudah rusak ya, heh, Haizaki?"

"Aku tak peduli. Pergi kau, Sialan!"

"Kau teman masa kecilku. Orang tuamu mempercayakanku sepenuhnya. Jadi, tidak terima kasih. Sampai aku bisa menggeretmu pulang." Si Pelangi yang rambutnya bukan pelangi itu malah memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Haizaki.

Dipandanginya teman masa kecilnya itu. Yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa. Dengan rokok dan obat-obatan yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Kau berubah, Haizaki."

"Semua orang pasti akan berubah, Niji. Karenanya kita belajar Perubahan Sosial pada Sosiologi. Entah perubahan itu ke arah yang buruk atau baik. DAN PERSETAN DENGAN YANG SELALU MENGUTAMAKAN KEBAIKAN! PADAHAL DI BELAKANG BERGUNJING RIA TENTANG KEJELEKAN ORANG LAIN! ITU YANG NAMANYA BAIK? _ALL OF YOU IS A FUCKER_! _SHIT_!" Haizaki tertawa-tawa layaknya orang gila sambil terus menghisap rokok, "Kau mau? Ini rokok ganja. Menenangkan, lho."

"Perempuan tidak boleh merokok." Sindir Nijimura, "Nanti tak bisa hamil."

"Oh, aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan banyak pria." Haizaki menimpali, "Dengan perempuan juga pernah. Kau pasti berpikir aku gila. Ya kan, Nijimura Sialan? _Bitch_. Aku tak peduli tentang aggapan semua orang tentangku. Toh, aku ini sudah rusak. Biar saja rusak sekalian."

Hembusan rokok yang terakhir menghantarkan Haizaki pada tidur kelelahan. Tubuhnya ambruk. Dan posisi tidurnya aneh. Nungging tak jelas, dengan iler menetes pada mulut terbukanya. Sungguh posisi yang tidak sopan untuk seorang gadis.

"Kau memang rusak, Haizaki. Tapi selalu ada orang yang ingin memperbaiki kerusakan. Kalau tidak, tak ada namanya tukang reparasi." Nijimura mengakhiri kalimatnya disertai menggeret Haizaki pulang dengan nistanya.

.

.

.

BAD GIRL

* * *

"Kau selalu begitu!"

PRAAANG

"Apa maumu, hah?!"

PRAANG PRAANG

"Enyah kau! Enyah! Aku muak denganmu!"

KRAMPYAAAANG

Di dalam sebuah kamar, di lantai atas, seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu, meringis dengan mata melotot merah, dan posisi terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Haha, mereka mulai lagi." Ringisnya, sambil menyumpal telingan kanan dan kiri dengan tisu.

Tapi itu tidak membantu.

Suara-suara berisik dan benda pecah masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Arrghh, _shit_! Ini sudah tengah malam!"

Dengan kesal, dia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Seenak udel melompat ke balkon kamar tetangganya, masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain, dan menyelinap ke dalam tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman milik seorang pemuda.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, hah?!" Protes sang empu tempat tidur, Nijimura Shuuzou, yang terbangun karena hal itu.

"Ssst, diam. Ini tengah malam. Dan aku sudah mengantuk."

"Makanya kutanya sedang apa kau di sini, Dasar Bodoh!"

"Para Bajingan itu, mereka berisik." Haizaki menendang badan Nijimura agar keluar dari teritori tempat tidur, "Kau, laki-laki, minggir! Tidur di sofa sana! Laki-laki tak boleh tidur dengan perempuan!"

"Ini kamarku, dan ini tempat tidurku. Kau saja yang tidur di sofa!"

Ternyata pertengkaran juga terjadi di kamar Nijimura. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya Nijimura mengalah juga. Dengan langkah tertatih karena saking ngantuknya, tanpa membawa apapun, tanpa membawa bantal, tanpa membawa selimut, tanpa membawa guling. Dan tertidur di sofa.

.

.

.

FIGHT

* * *

Ada yang mengatakan, bahwa ketika punya anak, layaknya kita mempunyai pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Tidak, itu salah. Ketika kamu punya anak, anak-anak itu diumpamakan dengan bibit. Dan bibit selalu ada yang rusak. Haizakilah salah satunya.

"Aku hamil."

"Anak biadab, kau!"

Bukannya menunduk dan merasa bersalah, Haizaki malah duduk bersila dan tangan direntangkan dengan bebasnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, hah?!"

Haizaki terkekeh meremehkan.

"JAWAB!"

"Saya yang melakukannya."

Sesuatu membuat mata Haizaki membelalak. Nijimura tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya, dan menyatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak diduga.

"Saya yang melakukannya. Maafkan saya, Paman, Bibi. Tapi saya yang menghamili Haizaki."

.

.

.

"Bodoh kau!" Haizaki mengompres luka-luka Nijimura dengan keras.

"Aw, aw, pelan-pelan, Bodoh! Kau jadi perempuan kasar sekali!"

"Kau yang lebih bodoh dari aku, Dasar Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh di dunia, hah?! Ini bukan anakmu! Kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku! Seujung jaripun tak pernah! Jadinya kau yang dihajar Bajingan-Bajingan itu!"

"Pertama Haizaki, yang kau sebut bajingan itu orang tuamu! Berhenti memanggil mereka seperti itu! Kedua, aku tak peduli ini anak siapa, karena keadaannya sudah begini, dia jadi anakku sekarang! Dan ketiga, jika aku tak mengaku seperti itu, kau mau apa? Mau jadi _single parent_ , hah?!"

"Mau kugugurkan."

"Apa?"

"Janinnya mau kugugurkan!"

Jeda sesaat. Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Dengar ini, Haizaki." Ucapnya, "Kau sudah merasakan bagaimana penderitaan perlakuan orang tuamu padamu. Jangan menjadi orang tua yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tega sekali kau mengaborsi anakmu. Bagaimana kalau janin itu kau? Mau kau diaborsi?"

Nijimura merasa dirinya berbicara panjang kali lebar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jaga anak kita. Jadilah Ibu yang baik. Berani kau apa-apakan janinmu, kuhajar kau!"

Baru kali ini Nijimura melihat Haizaki sebagai perempuan dewasa menangis. Bukan tangisan berlebihan ala _drama queen_ yang lebay. Tapi tetes demi tetes, jatuh dari manik matanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Haizaki, tulus.

"Begitu saja sudah menangis? Cengeng."

"Ah, diam kau!" Bantah Haizaki, "Tapi terima kasih."

Dan Haizaki jadi menyadari satu hal. Bahwa dia selalu merepotkan Nijimura. Selalu, dan selalu, dan selalu, dan mungkin selamanya.

.

.

.

PREGNANT

* * *

Suatu ketika, ketika Nijimura masih kecil, dia menghantarkan Haizaki pulang ke rumahnya karena terlalu larut bermain dengannya. Dan Nijimura terkesiap ketika Ibu Haizaki keluar sembari membawa gesper cukup besar.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, ANAK BANDEL? NGGAK TAHU KALAU INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM? MEMBANGKANG YA, KAMU? MEMBANGKANG? SINI, KAA-SAN PUKUL KAMU! KAA-SAN PUKUL KAMU! "

PLAK

"Hiks… Hiks… Kaa-chan… Sakit…"

PLAK

PLAK

"BANDEL KAMU, YA! BANDEL! BERANI BANDEL LAGI? DIBILANGIN JANGAN PULANG MALAM MASIH SAJA BANDEL!"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Ampun, Kaa-chan. Hiks… Ampun…"

Di depan Nijimura, Ibu Haizaki memukuli putrinya itu dengan sadis. Pukul pake gesper, tangan, jewer Haizaki, bentak, pukul lagi, cubit, pukul lagi. Begitulah, pola itu terus berulang-ulang. Dan ketika Ibunya selesai, Haizaki cuma bisa menangis di rumah Nijimura.

.

.

.

Nijimura sudah terbiasa. Mendengar suara gaduh dari rumah di sebelahnya. Teriakan maupun suara barang jatuh karena dilempar-lempar. Seperti suara yang satu ini, saat dirinya sedang asyik membaca novel sambil berbaring di kamarnya.

"DASAR ANAK BANDEL! KAMU MELAWAN? MULUT KAMU ITU DIJAGA! MAU KAA-SAN TAMPAR, HAH? MAU KAA-SAN TAMPAR?!"

"NIH, TAMPAR AJA SINI! DASAR ORANG TUA! BERANINYA MAIN TANGAN! TAMPAR AJA, NIH! TAMPAR! AYO TAMPAR!"

PLAK

"BERANI KAMU SAMA ORANG TUA, YA?! BERANI?!"

PLAK

PLAK

Dan Nijimura cuma bisa memutar bola matanya, menemukan Haizaki sudah melompat ke balkon kamarnya. Air mata bercucuran deras di pipi sahabatnya, matanya merah, hidungnya kembang-kempis, nafasnya tak beraturan, sesenggukan.

Selalu berakhir begitu. Ketika Haizaki bertengkar dengan orang tuanya, pasti, pada akhirnya dia akan menangis di hadapan Nijimura.

.

.

.

VIOLENCE

* * *

"Kau sekarang istriku."

" _Yeah_. Lalu kenapa?"

"Jangan berkeliaran lagi."

"Buat apa juga aku melakukannya?"

"Jangan mabuk-mabukan, narkoba, dan merokok lagi. Tidak baik untuk kehamilan."

"Aha."

"Dan jangan berkencan dengan pria lain lagi."

"Dari tadi kau menasihatiku terus. Dan responku cuma satu, Shuuzou, memangnya kenapa?"

"Pernah dengar arti dari cemburu, Shouko? Nah, cari itu di internet, Bodoh."

Haizaki –Nijimura—Shouko tertawa keras sembari gegulingan tak jelas. Sungguh hal yang sangat greget untuk dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu hamil. Ternyata seorang Nijimura Shuuzou bisa cemburu juga.

.

.

.

JEALOUS

* * *

Dan semua mantan anggota tim basket SMP Teiko heboh, tatkala melihat mantan kapten tim basket putra sebelum Akashi Seijuurou, datang ke acara reuni mereka, sambil membawa ibu-ibu hamil bersurai abu-abu nyentrik.

"HAIZAKI/-CCHI/-CHAN!"

Seluruh anggota tim basket putri langsung mengerubunginya, layaknya semut mengerubungi gula.

"Kyaaa! Aku kangen Haizaki-cchi-ssu!"

"Kise, jangan memeluk Haizaki seperti itu. Dia sedang hamil, nanodayo."

"Eh, tapi kan Haizaki-chan sudah menikah. Jadinya dipanggil Nijimura-san, ya?"

"C-Ck. Kalian tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya, ya. Sudahlah. Tetap panggil aku Haizaki juga tak apa."

"Gak boleh-ssu! Haizaki-cchi sudah menikah! Marganya sudah ganti-ssu!"

"Sudah hamil lagi."

"Aku jadi ingin merasakan rasanya hamil-ssu. Tapi Aomine-cchi terlalu sibuk. Jadi lupa dengan lamarannya sendiri. Aomine-cchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Kise-chan."

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi sendiri bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kagami-cchi?"

"Hubungan rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja, Kise-chan. Kagami sedang tidak bisa hadir di sini. Pemadam Kebakaran harus selalu siaga."

"Kau cepatlah menikah dengan Aomine, Kise."

"Midorima-cchi sendiri masih jomblo-ssu!"

"Bukan urusanmu, nodayo."

"Salah sendiri Midorima-cchi terlalu tsundere. Jadinya Takao-kun mundur-ssu!"

"Diam kau, Kise."

Haizaki duduk di samping Nijimura selepas bercengkrama dengan mantan tim basket putra.

"Ck. Mereka berisik." Decak Haizaki –Nijimura—Shouko.

"Karena itulah gunanya kawan." Ucap Nijimura, sembari meminum sodanya, "Mengisi sepinya hidup dengan tawa dan keberisikan."

.

.

.

FRIEND

* * *

Tangan itu bergerak ragu untuk menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Haruskah dia melakukan ini? Sudah berapa tahun dirinya tak pulang? Entahlah, Haizaki tak terlalu peduli untuk sekedar menghitung waktu, hari, maupun tahun. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, semoga waktu cepat berlalu, dan stresnya hilang, atau kalau tidak, mati saja sekalian.

Jangan tanya kemana dirinya menghabiskan waktu dalam beberapa tahun itu. Yang jelas, dirinya sudah berkecimpung di dunia malam, penuh rokok, narkoba, seks, dan lesbian. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana cara teman masa kecilnya, Nijimura Shuuzou, menemukannya yang hobi berkeliaran.

Dia bimbang. Dia ragu. Di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri.

DUAAKH

Karena dijalari kesal, Nijimura dengan tidak berdosanya menendang bokong Haizaki dari belakang.

"Itte… Sialan kau!"

"Cepat masuk, Bodoh! Orang tuamu sudah menunggu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Bastard! Aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir!"

"Dasar perempuan. Terlalu perasa. Terlalu sensitif. Terlalu pemikir."

"Arrrgh, diam kau! Aku jadi tak bisa berfikir jernih!"

"Lagaknya seperti kau orang pintar saja."

Maka ketika Haizaki siap, diputarnya kenop pintu itu. Memori masa lalunya merasuki. Tatkala dirinya masih kanak-kanak, masih menjadi gadis polos yang belum mengerti apa makna dari frustasi. Tatkala dirinya pulang ke rumah sambil tersenyum ceria selepas bermain dari rumah Nijimura.

Dua wajah menyapanya. Yang mulai keriput dan beruban. Satu di antara mereka, yang dulu Haizaki sebut Ibu, menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang hendak diminumnya.

Tangis haru meluncur di pipi keduanya. Dan dengan haru pula, Haizaki mengatakan satu kata yang sangat berarti bagi orang tuanya.

"Tadaima."

.

.

.

HOME SWEET HOME

* * *

 **Let's go home, when tomorrow comes**

 **Will I be laughing, saying that It's all ok?**

 **Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you**

 **So close your eyes and remember those innocent times**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Yuki – Home Sweet Home]**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hola. Saya, Tempe Galau, alias Kanra, kembali lagi menulis sekumpulan** _ **drabble**_ **namun di** _ **fandom**_ **yang berbeda. Ini saya tulis untuk melepaskan rasa stres yang menjalar di pikiran saya, beban pikiran yang tidak bisa saya ungkapkan, maka saya ungkapkan itu semua dalam bentuk cerita antara Haizaki dan Nijimura. Sebenarnya ada salah satu _drabble_ yang pernah di- _post_ di media sosial milik saya, tapi seperti _fanfic_ yang saya buat sebelumnya, saya putuskan untuk melanjutkannya di FFn. Kenapa saya memilih Haizaki? Simpel saja, itu karena karakternya sudah '** _ **bad**_ **'. Dalam sosiologi dan psikologi, kepribadian seseorang selalu ada alasannya, mengapa terbentuk menjadi kepribadian yang buruk maupun baik. Dan saya begitu penasaran dengan lingkungan sosial Haizaki sehingga menjadikannya sosok '** _ **bad**_ **'. Sayangnya, Tadatoshi-sama tidak mengumpas tuntas masa lalunya Haizaki, sebagaimana dia mengupas masa lalu sesosok Akashi Seijuurou, yang akhirnya kita tahu bahwa Kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu sebenarnya sosok yang kuper. Dan kenapa saya memilih Haizaki versi** _ **genderbend**_ **? Lagi-lagi karena alasannya simpel, seperti yang Nijimura bilang, karena perempuan lebih perasa, lebih sensitif, dan lebih pemikir. Karenanya, perempuan lebih mudah stres ketimbang laki-laki. Maaf jikalau** _ **fanfic**_ **ini terlalu vulgar dan banyak kata-kata kasarnya. Saya terinspirasi dari kumpulan cerpen karyanya Umar Kayam, penulis hebat dari Indonesia, yang menulis dengan gaya bebas meskipun banyak konten dewasa dalam isinya.**

 **Sekaligus, dalam cerita ini, saya mengupas berbagai masalah sosial yang terjadi dalam lingkup keluarga.** _ **Broken home**_ **, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga (baik kekerasan terhadap istri, suami, anak maupun anggota yang masuk ke dalam lingkup rumah tangga), masalah dunia malam, dan perkembangan emosional anak. Saya menulis cerita ini, berdasarkan persepsi dari sudut pandang anak. Kadangkala, orang tua sering tak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan sang anak tumbuh menjadi bibit yang rusak. Ya, mereka tak sadar. Karena mereka lebih menyadari masalah pribadi mereka sebagai orang tua untuk menghidupi anak mereka. Bukan berarti saya menyalahkan orang tua, tidak, karena saya tahu orang tua juga punya beban pikirannya tersendiri.**

 **Saya hanya ingin membuka pikiran masyarakat melalui** _ **fanfic**_ **ini, bahwa tidak selamanya anak yang 'buruk' itu benar-benar 'buruk'. Mereka menjadi begitu, karena ada alasannya. Dan jikalau kalian mempunyai teman seperti Haizaki, yang terperosok atau hampir masuk ke dalam dunia, maaf, narkoba dan sebagainya, bantulah dia. Jangan dijauhi. Cobalah untuk menyangga bebannya. Mungkin nantinya, kalian akan saling menyangga ketika ada masalah.**

 **Yap, cukup sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan *kok malah jadi kayak pidato?* kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang membaca karya saya ini. Syukur kalau di-** _ **review**_ **, lebih syukur lagi kalau di-** _ **like**_ **dan di-** _ **follow**_ **. Saya menerima dengan terbuka tentang saran dan kritik, baik dalam segi kesastraan, maupun dalam segi-segi lainnya, sosial misalnya.**

 **Terima kasih, dan semoga dapat bertemu di lain waktu dengan karya saya yang lain.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Ohayou!"

"Sudah memberi salam pada Kaa-san kalian, Shizuo, Shizuka?"

"Ah, belum. Ayo, Shizuo! Kita sapa Kaa-chan dulu!"

Dua anak kembar itu berlarian di koridor rumah dengan girang dan heboh. Berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lemari berkaki pendek, yang di atasnya selain vas bunga sebagai hiasan, juga ada sebuah pigura kecil, berdiri tegak dan berisikan foto wanita berambut abu-abu tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Kedua anak kembar itu meletakkan sepiring bolu gulung di depan foto itu. Sambil menyatukan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing, seperti posisi orang sedang memohon di kuil, dan mulai berbicara menyapa Ibu mereka.

"Ohayou, Kaa-chan! Apa kabar? Semoga Kaa-chan baik-baik saja di sana. Meskipun tidak bisa bersama, tapi kami tetap menyayangi Kaa-chan. Kami tahu, Kaa-chan telah berjuang untuk mengandung dan melahirkan kami. Karenanya kami akan selaluuuuuuuuuu, menyayangi Kaa-chan. Oh ya, Kaa-chan, Shizuo dapat nilai jelek di ulangan matematika."

"Hush, diam kau, Shizuka! Setidaknya aku ahli dalam basket. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kan pemain basket!"

"Aku lebih suka renang ketimbang basket!"

"Berarti kamu payah, bweek!"

"Apaan, tuh? Kamu yang lebih payah!"

Nijimura hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran anak-anaknya. Ia tidak melerainya. Karena dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, pertengkaran itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kini gilirannyalah yang menyapa istrinya.

"Hai, Shouko. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Dan kuharap juga tidak ada sake di surga sana. Bisa lupa diri nanti kau." Nijimura terkekeh geli dan meremehkan, "Kau Ibu yang hebat, Shouko, lupakan masa lalumu, kau rela berkorban mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kelahiran mereka. Itu sungguh hal yang luar biasa. Tuhan pasti kan memaafkanmu."

.

.

.

* * *

" **Pada akhirnya, meskipun rumah awal dari semua masalah, meskipun rumah akar dari sebuah masalah, kita tetap harus pulang ke rumah."**

* * *

THE END


End file.
